


A King and the Devil

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	A King and the Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictionalabyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/gifts).



You’d had fantasies about both the King of Hell, and the devil himself. You’d never thought that they would come true, especially not at the same time. Yet, here you were, currently tied to your bed. You were spread eagle, completely bare to the two men. Their eyes were roaming over your body, each slowly removing their clothing. Lucifer was the first one to crawl into bed with you. His naked body ghosted over yours. 

Every nerve in your body was on full alert. He nipped your right nipple, causing you to gasp. He smirked against you, turning his attention the the other one. Crowley soon joined, kissing up your legs. His lips were touching you so gently you could have been imagining it. As he neared the apex of your legs, you slowly squirmed. He nipped your thigh, before moving back away, down the other leg. You whimpered slightly. “ _Patience_ , love.”  He whispered against your skin. His voice spiked your arousal.

Lucifer moved to sit on your chest, his hard cock in your face. “Open.” He demanded in that low, husky voice. He didn’t have to tell you twice. You opened your mouth and he leaned forward. He rested his hands on the wall, putting him at just the right angle. You moaned around him, closing your eyes. He rocked his hips, groaning as your tongue traced the bottom of his shaft. “Such a good cock sucker.” He moaned, making you drip with want. You opened your eyes to watch him. His face twisted in pleasure. The sight made you moan around him again. 

Suddenly, he pulled out, making you lick your lips. Without a word, the two switched places. You hoped that Crowley would just keep talking. His voice was like pure sex. You were pretty sure he could make you cum just by talking. “You know what to do, don’t you, love?” You shivered, biting your lip before opening your mouth once more. Leaning forward as much as you could, you licked his tip. You heard him inhale slightly, his eyes watching you. “You want this?” He asked, teasing you. You nodded. “Tell me what you want.” He ordered, stroking himself.

It took you a moment to find your voice. “I want you to fuck my face, my King.” He smirked, loving that you called him your king. You opened your mouth once more, and he did just that. As his hips snapped forward, you moaned. This was by far the hottest thing that you had ever done.

You felt Lucifer shift, but you had no idea what he was up to. Suddenly, you felt his tongue dip between your folds. His forked tongue splitting right over your clit. Your hips jerked automatically, your eyes closing, and you moaned deeply around Crowley’s cock. Crowley moaned in response before pulling out of your mouth. “He’s right. You _are_ a good little cock sucker.” He praised you.

As Lucifer held your hips, that forked tongue making you feel things like never before, Crowley attacked your chest. The feeling of both men’s mouths on you pushed you over the edge. Your hands fisted, wanting to nothing more than to be free of your hand cuffs. Lucifer moaned against you, making you gasp. “Lucifer…oh fuck…” Your chest pushed up, wanting to be closer to Crowley’s mouth. “Crowley! Your mouth feels amazing on my tits.” You panted out.

You were breathing heavy when they pulled their mouths away. Crowley gave you that smirk, snapping his fingers. You were free of your constraints. “On your hands and knees.” He ordered you. Getting up, you did as you were told. He moved so he was kneeling behind you, his hand rubbing your ass cheek. Lucifer kneeled in front of you. You could see pre-cum on his tip, making you want to suck his cock until he came. As if he could read your mind, he fisted his hand in your hair and shoved himself in your mouth.

Crowley slapped your ass, just enough to leave a slight sting. You moaned around Lucifer, wanting more. Without even thinking about it, you wiggled your ass slightly. “More?” Crowley asked. You nodded the best you could. His hand came down again, intensifying your pleasure. You couldn’t see the smirk on his face. Crowley moved so he was behind you, his erection teasing you. His hands massaged your ass cheeks, one moving to rub up and down your back. His chest was against your back, his mouth near your ear. “You sure you’re ready for us, love?” He whispered, kissing your shoulder. You whimpered and tried to moved your ass against him. “We’ll have you screaming our names so loud that _God himself_ will wish is was buried deep inside you. We’ll have you _begging_ for more.” As he spoke, he slowly entered you. When he was fully inside you, you clenched around him. You moaned around Lucifer’s cock. He gripped your hair tighter, speeding up his hips. With one of the most erotic sounds you had ever heard, he came, holding you so your nose was right up to his pelvis. You swallowed, wanting it all.

Lucifer pulled out of you, watching you lick you lips. “You like that, do you?” He asked.

“Yes, _fuck_ , yes.” It was both your answer and in response to having Crowley fuck you from behind. “Crowley, harder, _please_.” You begged.

“You think I should reward her?” He asked, looking over to Lucifer.

Lucifer stroked your cheek. “I think she deserves a little something….” He said, making Crowley speed up. “I also think that she deserves to be spanked some more. Don’t you?” Your eyes were locked with his.

“You want that, love? You want me to slap that glorious ass?” Crowley asked, gripping your hips tight. You nodded. “I can’t hear you. I asked you a question.” He said, voice low.

Licking your lips, you moaned. “ _Please_ , my King. Spank me.” You felt him slam you harder in approval. His hand came down on your ass before he pulled out, leaving you feeling empty. You didn’t dare move. Lucifer took his place behind you, Crowley in front of you. Your eyes looked up to Crowley as you took his cock in your mouth.  Lucifer wasn’t slow like Crowley. He entered you all at once. The difference in how they fucked you was entirely different, yet both incredible. He pulled your ass cheeks apart, watching himself move in and out of you. You clenched around him, moaning. The vibrations caused Crowley to empty his seed down your throat. Swallowing greedily, your fists clenched the sheets.

Once he was done, he pulled out. You watched him, lust in your eyes. “You’re dirtier than I thought you’d be, pet.” He told you. “I may have to stake claim on you.” Hearing that, you moaned. The thought of him having his way with you any time he’d like was a major turn on. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He smirked as he saw your face.

Lucifer pulled out, slapping your ass cheek. “Come ride me.” He told you, sitting against the headboard. You quickly turned, facing him. This was a mental image that you’d never forget. Lining him up, you slowly sank on to him. Loving how full you felt. You started to rock, hands on his chest. His hands gripped your hips. You’d be covered in bruises the next day, but it was worth it. “Tell us what you want.” He looked you in the eyes.

Leaning forward as you rode him, you grabbed the back of his head, lightly pulling his hair. “I want you to fuck me.” You moaned before kissing him, pouring all your lust into the kiss.

“ _How_ do you want to be fucked, love?” Crowley asked from behind you.

You pulled away from the kiss slightly. “I want Lucifer to fuck me hard, and I want you in my ass, Crowley.” The thought made you throb, burying your face in Lucifer’s neck. You nipped his collar bone, making him hold you still so he could fuck you.

Crowley grabbed a small bottle of lube, letting it flow between your ass cheeks. He used one of his fingers to slowly push into you. You gasped at the feeling. It was completely new to you. You’d never trusted anyone enough. It was ironic that you trusted the King of Hell in all aspects. Crowley added a second, trying to prepare you for his cock.

Once he was satisfied with that, he made sure to add more lube. He rubbed his tip against your tight hole. “Tell me if it hurts, love. I’ll stop.” He told you. His hand was spread across your lower back, his other gripping his erection. Lucifer stopped his motions as Crowley slowly slid into you. It was only slightly painful for a moment. Other than that, you just felt an odd pressure. He held still for a moment, letting you adjust.

You tested the waters by shifting. Feeling both of them fill you, you moaned. They took that as their cue to start moving. You had never felt such pleasure in your life. Even if you tried, you wouldn’t have been able to speak coherently. All that came out of you were moans, pants, and slight whimpers.

“Oh, _fuck_!” You clenched around both of them, your fingers digging into Lucifer’s shoulder. The fact that all you heard from them were sounds, and no words made it even sexier to you. They pounded you a few more times before Crowley came, filling your ass with his hot cum. Feeling him pulse in you pushed you over the edge again. Your heart was pounding, and you were breathing harder.

Feeling you clench around him, Lucifer held you tight, burying his face in your neck. He slowed his movements, peppering your neck and jaw with kisses. As he loosened his grip, you smiled down at him. His thumb stroked your cheek gently.

They slowly slid out of you, making you moan. Crowley snapped his fingers, leaving you all clean, but still naked. You laid with your head on Lucifer’s chest, Crowley behind you, his arm holding your waist. Your eyes were droopy, but you didn’t want to fall asleep.

You must have dosed off, because when you woke up, you were alone. For a minute, your heart dropped. They had left without a single goodbye. Rolling to your back, you stretched, the sheet slipping down to your waist. “Now that’s a sight I could get used to.” You heard Crowley’s voice. Leaning on your elbows, you looked over to see Lucifer and Crowley. One was holding a breakfast tray, the other some flowers.

“Wow. Food _and_ foliage?” You grinned.

As they moved over, you moved up to sit against the headboard, not bothered that you were topless. Not after that mind blowing sex. “So, the King and I were talking….” Lucifer started while Crowley placed the tray over your lap. “We want to stake our claim.” He said simply.

You chewed the piece of bacon in your mouth and thought about it. “Like, _both_ of you?” You asked. It was obvious you weren’t opposed to the idea, just clarifying things. 

Crowley nodded. “Yes, pet. You’d be ours. In _every_ sense of the word. You’d be our pet, our plaything, our lover, what have you.” He added. “Don’t take us for savages, though. We wouldn’t simply want you to grace our beds.” He was sitting on the edge of your bed. 

“Basically, you’d _be_ with both of us.” Good Lord. They were so different, and yet they both wanted you?

“You honestly think I could say no to _that_?” You smirked. “I _just_ had the best sex of my life with the two men I’ve been fantasizing about since I met them, and they want more?” Sipping your drink, your felt your heart skip a bit.

“Sex and more, pet. Since you agreed, be ready at six tonight.” Crowley said, standing. You raised an eyebrow. “A limo will be here to pick you up. We’ll be taking you on our first date, to get this started. Tomorrow, you’re _all_ mine.” He said, snapping his fingers and vanishing.

You looked over to Lucifer, loving the look on his face. “Does this mean I get to see the Devil in a suit?”

“Well. You’ll just have to wait and find out.” With that, he was gone as well. Sighing, you leaned against the headboard.

What an amazing turn of events.


End file.
